


I'm home

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentions of Drowning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Billy is finally home. Funny thing is his home is now full of superheroes.





	I'm home

After they left the cave or their new lair, they all appeared two blocks for the Vasquez house. When they all shazamed themselves back into the normal non-superheroes. Once the lighting faded they notice two thing the first was that Billy was soaking wet from the chest up and his face was busied. The second was that Freddy immediately falls over as his crutch is still back at the carnival. Billy and Pedro rush to help him up but Billy soon learns that his face was the only that was busied, both he and Freddy fell down onto the snow. Pedro just manages to hold himself up, he immediately went to help his foster brothers. Everyone knew that Freddy’s leg that caused him to fall over but no one knew what happened to Billy apart from Mary.

Mary kneeled down next to Billy, whose hand were on were on his chest. She kindly placed her hand on his shoulder and said in a gentle voice. “Billy, I think you hit your ribs on the ice.” 

Billy nodded he was trying so hard not to remember that he almost was drowned by a villain. Pedro had pulled Freddy up and wrapped his arm around Freddy to keep him up right. He looked to check that Darla and Eugene were okay, they were both shaken up but were physically okay. Mary was sitting next to Billy, she looked at all her foster siblings and decided she needs to take charge. Taking out her phone and called Rosa’s number. The foster siblings all looked a bit scared at the sight of Mary’s phone but they all knew that they couldn’t all get back to their home due together not with both Freddy and Billy injured and no one wanted to leave them alone. Rosa pick up and the first ring and Mary place it on speaker phone.

“Oh Lord, Mary where are we you guys. We come home and all of you had gone. What happened? Do you find Billy?”

Rosa spoke frantically and in a panic tone, in the background a slight clanking sound happen after Rosa asked about Billy mostly likely Victor. Mary face went blank as she had no idea what to say, how can you tell your foster parents that all of their foster children are now superheroes Mary hadn’t even told them she had gotten into college yet. Billy held out his hand to Mary, he knew just what to say. Once Billy had Mary’s phone he took a deep and painful breath and began to talk to Rosa.

“Rosa, its Billy. I’m sorry it’s all my fault, just listen I when to carnival and Freddy called when I answered he heard the music in the background. Everyone come to find me, long story short-.” Billy was cut off by Rosa who knew what happen at the carnival.

“Were you there during that attack? Where are you? We’re coming to get you now.” 

Billy looked around he had no idea which street they appeared on luckily Mary did. “We’re on Central-Hill East road near the turning to go to the swimming pool on Starstin Ave. Sorry we are having trouble getting back”

Rosa quickly said her goodbyes to head off to get in the car. Mary put her phone around and placed her arms around Billy, now they wait. She and Billy looked at each other and then down to at ribs still being held by Billy hand.

“I don’t think they broken and we just tell the almost truth.” Billy stop talking his ribs may not be broken but the still hurt.

Pedro still holding up Freddy, looked confused and turned back to face Billy. “What is an almost truth?”

Billy smiled. “We will tell them I slipped on the ice and fell in while running from the monsters, just not about any of us being superheroes.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, as the Vasquez van rolled up next to them. Rosa run over to Billy when she saw him on the ground, wet and hurt. Victor saw that Pedro was holding up Freddy who eyes was started to glass up. “Is your leg hurting, Freddy?”

Freddy nodded and added “I dropped my clutch and it got lost in the crowd.”

Victor and Pedro helped Freddy into the van, Victor then turned his attention to the two youngsters who had remained quite the whole time since they stopped on the footpath. “Are you two okay? Did you get hurt?”

Darla spoke up for the first time she has been back in her normal body. “We’re all fine it just we-”  
She was unsure how to end that sentence without letting slip that Billy and now everyone they were superheroes and getting Billy in trouble.

“Tried, we just all tried” thankful Eugene spoke up as Victor began to get suspicious of Darla silence but Victor just wanted to get everyone home safe as he didn’t truly know those monsters are really gone. As the youngsters hopped in the van Victor went to see Billy, he felt bad for telling him off but he knew he had to because he has seen many children fall down into a bad hole he can’t get out of, Victor almost fell down that himself. 

Rosa was sitting down set to Billy and Mary, Mary stood up and headed to the van to make sure that everyone was okay. Victor took her place next to where Billy was holding his rib cage. Billy repeated to Victor that his ribs weren’t broken just bruised, because he didn’t hear any bones breaking. Thankful neither Victor nor Rosa asked how Billy knew that sounds of breaking bones. Victor broke the awkward silence that was began to build.

“Billy, I’m just going gentle feel the ribs just to make sure, is that okay?” Victor just wanted to get Billy back home and into some dry clothes but if Billy’s ribs were bad he didn’t want to cause more damage but moving them. Billy nodded and moved his hand away and let Victor gently run two of his finger alone his ribs they didn’t feel broken but Victor couldn’t help but notice Billy wincing.

“I don’t they broken but tomorrow morning we are going to get them check out, we need to get you warm or dry you could catch something out here.”

Victor spoke in a soft voice and waited for Billy to move first before he and Rosa helped Billy to the van.

*******

It was a silent ride back to the group home. Once in Billy got his change of night clothes and went to take a warm shower. It was hard for Billy to place his face under the water. As he was getting dressed he say the nasty bruise on both of his ribs. He walks into his and Freddy’s shared room.

Freddy is standing on his bed reaching up to Billy’s bunk he was standing still like he was frozen. Billy knew that something wasn’t right his bedding was on Freddy's bed.

“Are you okay, Freddy” Billy asked sincerely as he jumped onto Freddy’s side of the bunk bed, thankful that they had perpendicular bunk beds. Freddy looked at him and smiled slightly.

“Yeah, Victor does want you climbing up here. So I was getting your bedding down but my leg jammed up.” Billy wraps his arm around Freddy’s shoulder and gently helped Freddy sit down. Billy notice that Freddy was teary eyed but was unsure what to say but Freddy took a deep breath and signed.

“I’m sorry Billy, I try not to tell him but he made me. He hurt me” Freddy started to cry and Billy hug him immediately. “It’s my fault Freddy, I’m the one who should be apologising. Are you going to be okay?”

Freddy started to smile “I will be fine, are you going to run away again?” Billy shook his head and smile. “I’m not going to leave”

They set up the bed so they could both fit and laid down to go to sleep they started to doze when a knock at the door alerted the two teens. Victor open the door to see if they were okay.

“Do you need anything before, me and Rosa are going go to bed.” Both boys said they were okay. Rosa poked her head to say goodnight. Both adults seem hesitant to leave but closed the door after one last goodbye.

“They think I’m going to run away again” Billy spoke sadly to Freddy.

“No, well maybe they are but they were monsters running and, I mean that we stop them because we all superheroes now but Victor and Rosa don’t know that so they are worried. What if they find out? Will they be mad? We have a lot to talk about tomorrow, don’t we?

Freddy spoke quickly as the realism that he is now a superhero, a real superhero. Freddy started to laugh as did Billy. It was true have a lot to talk about but tomorrow as Billy was tried. All he wanted to do was rest, for the time since he could remember Billy felt safe he felt like he was home.


End file.
